


Klance One-Shots

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bed-Wetting, Betrayal, Blood, Boy x boy, Character Death, Cheating, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Death, Eventual Smut, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare, Roommates, Sex, Snow, Stranded, Tears, Vomit, but still smut, injured, kiss, klance, klance fluff, not graphic smut, proposal, scared, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: Short one-shots of my favorite ship. If any of you have requests please comment and let me know!





	1. Night-Time Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in the middle of the night terrified from a nightmare, luckily Keith finds him and makes sure he knows that everything is going to be okay.

It was the middle of the night when Lance woke up gasping and choking on his own sobs, his hands shaking so bad he could barely turn on the light, his eyes so filled with tears he could barely see to get out of his bed and ended up flopping onto the floor like a beached fish howling in fear. 

The dream had seemed so real, too real. He could still hear the terrified screams of his teammates as they were killed off one by one until he was the only one left. Flying alone in the vacuum of space, accompanied only by silence as he tried frantically to raise his teammates radio even though he knew it was futile. Blue was dying, her thrusters were damaged leaving her defenseless as her and her pilot floated through the stars and waited for the inevitable. When it came, it was sudden. A ship coming out of light speed and targeting it's massive laser at the defenseless lion. Lance screamed himself awake the second the purple Galra laser had blasted Blue into oblivion. 

Lance pulled himself to his feet, his hands shaking as he reached for his pillow desperate for something solid to hold onto and tell him that everything was okay, that it was just a dream. Holding it tightly against his chest he sobbed and gently pulled open the door to his bedroom, not really sure where he was going, only knowing that he needed to get out of his room. 

While Lance's room had been hot and kind of stuffy the hallway was cool, the tiles almost cold against the feet he couldn't see through his tear filled eyes. The castle was dark and silent, weird how much different it felt after a loud, bright, training filled day. 

Lance sniffled wiping his eyes, determined to stop his stupid crying before any of the other Paladins saw him. He took a hesitant step forward, still not quite sure where it was that he wanted so badly to go. Perhaps it was the kitchen, a midnight snack might calm his nerves. 

But Hunk might have had the same idea, as much as he loved Hunk he didn't want his best friend to see him in this state. This made him think that maybe it was the bathroom that he wanted to visit. It wasn't until he had calmed enough to walk to his bedroom door that he had felt a warm dampness in-between his legs. 

He had taken another hesitant step when he suddenly realized that Shiro might be in the bathroom, perhaps his leader couldn't sleep and wanted to take a warm shower in the hopes that it would help him relax enough to go to sleep. Lance sniffled once more, holding his pillow tighter and trying his hardest to not think about how pitiful he must look right now. 

Maybe he wanted to visit the hanger? Blue would be able to sense his discomfort and might be able to calm. He had a dog as a child back on Earth, the dog had always been able to tell when Lance was feeling sick or upset, and would always come over and cuddle with him until he felt better. Yeah, that's where Lance would go. The blue paladin sniffled once more as the waterworks started again as he remembered his puppy back home. 

Halfway down the hall he stopped once more, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night Pidge might be in the hanger with Green. She liked tech, and loved her lion, perhaps she couldn't sleep either and had decided to work on something down in the hanger. 

Tired, scared, uncomfortable, and upset, Lance leaned against the wall, his back resting against the smooth material. He slid down to the ground, his pillow on his knees, and his face buried in the soft fuzz. He sobbed, hoping the pillow would muffle his cries enough that the other Paladins would remain asleep. 

The smell of his own urine was making him sick but he was too afraid that one of the other paladins might be in the restroom to make his way there. 

He was exhausted but the fear that his nightmare would return kept him from returning to his quarters and go to sleep. 

Lance's stomach churned, his head pounding, his hands aching from his tight hold on the pillow, his eyes raw from rubbing them, Lance felt like a child. 

A child who wasn't old enough nor experienced enough to pilot the blue lion, let alone be a part of Voltron. Maybe the team would be better off if he went down to the hanger right now and jettisoned himself into space in one of the pods and made his way back to earth. After all, anyone who pissed themselves because of a bad dream wasn't strong enough to take on Zarkon. 

He buried his face further into the pillow when he heard slow, steady footsteps growing closer and someone made their way down the hallway toward him. 

"Lance?" Someone asked, the footsteps stopping as the owner noticed the blue paladin sitting in a heap in the darkness. 

Lance pulled his knees closer to his chest as if he could fold in on himself and disappear. 

4 more footsteps as the person walked closer. A quiet rustle of clothing as they knelt down beside the sobbing paladin. A gentle hand on Lance's shoulder. 

The kind hand seemed all it took. Lance lifted his tear stained face to look at Keith. The red paladin's eyes instantly softened as he saw his rival in such a vulnerable situation. 

Keith said nothing as he opened his arms and gently took Lance into them, one hand running his fingers through Lance's short brown hair, the other rubbing his back softly. Keith held Lance tightly, saying nothing only shushing him gently and beginning to rock back and forth as if holding a child rather than his rival. 

Lance buried his face in Keith's shoulder, his shoulder's shaking with every choked noise that wrestled it's way out of his throat. 

"I've got you Lance," Keith whispered quietly, leaning his head against Lance's. Keith didn't even bother to ask what the problem was because that just wasn't important right now. His teammate was terrified and Keith needed to comfort him as best he could. 

Lance didn't answer but the kind words seemed to calm him slightly, his shoulders stopped their shaking, and his sobs slowed until he rested in Keith's arms breathing heavily and keeping his eyes shut tight as he refused to look at the one person he couldn't stand. 

Keith knew that Lance had calmed yet he didn't loosen his grip in the slightest, nor stop running his fingers through Lance's hair. Keith had never realized how soft it was. 

"What do you say we get you cleaned up?" Keith asked quietly, continuing to rub Lance's back in slow, deliberate circles. Lance only nodded slowly, sniffling. 

"Lance, can you look at me?" Keith asked, his face turning red when Lance lifted his head enough for Keith to gently press his lips against Lance's.


	2. Night-Time Comfort Pt 2

Neither Paladin said anything for a long while, both amazed and embarrassed by what had just happened. 

But it was Keith who spoke first. 

"Come on Lance," He said as he pulled himself to his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up," His voice was soft, full of warmth, and something else that Lance couldn't quite place. The blue Paladin wiped his eyes once more as he slowly stood up, refusing to look in Keith's eyes, far to embarrassed by his appearance to do so. 

"It's okay Lance," Keith promised, gently brushing a stray hair out of Lance's face before placing a careful hand on the Blue Paladin's shoulder and leading him in the direction of the restroom. 

Even though the walk to the bathroom took no longer than a couple minutes it felt like forever to Lance who wanted nothing more than to bury himself in a hole and die of embarrassment. 

The lights were off, the only sound was the gentle _drip, drip, drip_ of the broken faucet in the far corner. The restroom on the castle was comprised of 4 bathroom stalls along the righthand side of the door while the 3 sinks were on the lefthand side. Father down, past the stalls and sinks were 4 shower stalls, two on the lefthand side, and two on the right. 

"I'm going to help you wash up okay?" Keith asked softly, Lance nodded with a small sniffle. Words seemed to have escaped him. Keith reached into the shower and turned on the water, the steam already beginning to rise. Lance held his arms above his head as Keith helped him manuever his shirt off. 

Keith tried not to stare. The muscles were perfectly formed from monthes of training, the chest cut and scared from monthes of battle. The word _hot_ came to mind repeatedly, but Keith kept it pushed back. _Who the hell am I kidding. I kissed the guy! Yeah. He's pretty damn hot....._

Lance shuffled his feet, noticing Keith visibly trying not to stare at his ugly, scarred, weak looking chest. _Why wouldn't he be staring?_ Lance wondered to himself, biting his lower lip. _It's hideous._

Keith relized he was staring and soon dropped Lance's shirt to the ground in front of the shower. 

"I'm going to take your pajamas off now, okay?" Keith asked, Lance nodded with a small, strangled noise that sounded like something halway between a sob and a squeak. Keith gently removed Lance's soaked through pajama pants. If the smell bothered him, he made no sign. Putting the pants with the shirt, Keith turned back to Lance and tried his damn hardest not to look directly at the bulge in his underwear. 

"Can I take your boxers off now?" Keith asked, moving foreward to do so when Lance nodded with a whimper. 

"Lance look at me," Keith repeated, pressing a soft, calloused hand on Lance's cheek before placing a soft kiss on Lance's forehead. "You're okay now. No need to be embarrased okay?" Keith promised, Lance only nodded slowly his eyes downcast. 

Once the boxers were removed Lance stood naked in front of Keith, shuffling his feet and slowly turning beet red, before stepping into the shower and allowing the hot water to remove all of his fears. 

With Lance's permission Keith began to wash him, staring first with the legs. He moved slow and gentle, ignoring the fact that he was getting soaked. Keith tried hard not to look to long at Lance's large member as he moved further up his legs. 

Lance let out a whimper when Keith reached his genetils, but Keith gently shushed him, cooing softly to him as he washed. Keith finished quickly, and soon helped Lance out, wrapping him in a warm, soft towel and pulling him into a hug. 

"What do you say you spend the night in my room tonight?" Keith breathed in Lance's ear, his voice low. Lance's eyes widened into the size of dinner plates as he nodded with a small squeak. 

Keith led the way, stopping once outside Lance's bedroom as the Blue Paladin entered in order to get changed. Once he had come back out wearing a clean pair of pajamas they began walking once more, Keith holding Lance's hand tightly as they went. 

The door shut behind them with a _woosh_ leaving Keith and Lance in almost total darkness aside from a small light that glowed on Keith's desk. 

Neither paladin said anything for a long moment, both surprised by the events that had led them here. 

Again. It was Keith who made the first move. 

He took a step toward Lance, pushing his lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss. Lance immediately relaxed and kissed back. They both moved their lips slowly against the other's, their noses bumping in slight awkwardness. Realizing that his hands were just dangling at his sides, Lance hesitantly moved his hands up and around Keith's neck, Keith smiled into the kiss and pulled Lance closer, tangling his fingers in Lance’s soft hair. 

Keith gently took a step foreward causing Lance to take one back. Without breaking apart Keith gently guided Lance down onto the bed until he was on top of Lance, their lips continuing to softl move together, both Paladins growing breathless. 

The two Paladins lay entangled in each other's embrace, before beginning to make soft, gentle, love late into the early morning.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance become stranded on a distant, arctic planet. Lance in gravely injured.

Lance coughed weakily, shaking in Keith's arms. A low groan escaped the blue paladin's lips as he struggled closer to Keith desperate for the warmth that his body gave off. 

"Just a little longer Lance," Keith said, the words gurgled their way up his throat as tears flowed down his face, freezing before they could drip down onto the ground he couldn't see. His nose was running freely but he didn't care, his eyes were red from the cold, both cheeks now numb from the howling wind and whipping snow. "Can you do that for me Lance? Can you hold on just a little bit longer?" Keith asked, his shoulders shaking as he cried, it was a lie. Of course it was a lie. The castle didn't even know anything was wrong. 

"Keith," Lance breathed, the wind taking the choked word and blowing it away before it could reach the red paladin's ears. 

"Dammit," Keith breathed, shutting his eyes tight as much to keep the swirling snow out as to keep himself from seeing his teammate in such condition. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He howled the last word, screaming into the darkness above him, praying that the castle would emerge from the fog and save them from this hell. Save them before Lance__ Keith shook his head hard, he wouldn't think that because it wasn't going to happen. 

Keith pulled Lance closer to him, the only warmth coming from the blood that pulsed from Lance's gaping wound on his stomach, covering Keith and the snow below him. 

Keith didn't know what to do. 

It had started as a simple raid. The Galra had set up a base on this distant, remote planet. A small one, built only for radio communication and storage. It was a two man job. A Lance and Keith job. But it had gone wrong. Oh so wrong. Just barely making it out with their lives Keith was lost in the howling storm that had blown in from the East, obsurcing his vision and forcing him to stop. 

The lions were gone, Keith's radio was broken, his helmet gone, Lance was injured and bleeding out in his arms, both paladins were slowly succumbing to the cold. 

"We had a bonding moment," Keith cried, running his hands through Lance's ice crusted hair. "I cradled you in my arms," He said, chuckling through the salty tears. Lance smiled up at him, the light in his eyes growing dimmer by the second. 

"Don't remember," Lance said, finishing with a rough coughing fit that left him shaking and gasping for air wincing with each pained intake. "But I believe you," Lance said, burying his face in Keith's frozen armour, desperate for warmth to stop his uncontrollable shaking. Keith held him tighter, his teeth beginning to chatter, his vision growing black in the corner. God. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in the snow and fall asleep, to sleep and wait for rescue to come. 

"Lance. Lance, you gotta stay awake," Keith said, shaking Lance slightly, the blue paladin groaned in pain his eyes closed now. "Please Lance," Keith said, his voice breaking as he began to cry harder. 

Lance's grip on Keith's arm suddenly loosened, his hand falling limp onto the snow with a noise so small it sounded far away. Yet to Keith it was a gunshot in his ear. He howled, the noise more feral than human and shook Lance, beginning to sob hard enough to make him gag when Lance did nothing, his head lolling to the side. 

"Lance!" Keith screamed, checking Lance's neck for any sign of a pulse. "LANCE!" 

There wasn't one. 

"No, no, no no," Keith sobbed, resting his forehead against Lance's forehead and beginning to rock back and forth as he sobbed. "Lance," He cried. 

"I cradeled you in my arms," Keith breathed, squeezing Lance's limp body tighter. "I Cradeled You In My Arms!" Keith screamed, turning his head to retch into the snow, ignoring the fact that the fluid was dark and red. 

Keith lay down in the snow, holding Lance closer, his body already growing cold in his arms. Keith sobbed, choking on each noise that strangled its way up his throat, he buried his face in Lance's hair. 

Memories of the blue paladin flooded his mind, Lance's fear that he would be forgotten now that Allura was a Paladin, Lance being his adorable cocky self, Lance's bragging, Lance's flirting, Lance's hair, Lance's eyes, Lance's strong gentle hands. 

Lance. 

Keith allowed himself to close his eyes, allowing memories of Lance to flood his mind, allowing blackness to drift slowly over him. 

Allowing himself to be with Lance.


	4. Betrayal

The ring was heavy in his pocket. Heavier the more he thought about it. Tonight was the big night. Tonight he was going to dinner with the love of his life Keith Kogane and he was going to propose. Lance shivered, the very thought of it sending a thrill through his veins like electricity. 

Lance took a deep breath and fixed his tie, looking over his appearance in the mirror for the thousandth time. He heard his roommate Hunk chuckle from where he was lying lazily on the couch thumbing through a magazine. 

"You're gonna be fine man," He assured him, tossing the magazine onto the table and pulling himself to his feet, coming to stand behind Lance. "Seriously, i'm excited for you," Hunk said, brushing a stray piece of hair from Lance's shoulder. Lance sighed.

"I know, I know," He said, chuckling lightly at himself and his nerves. 

"Go get him tiger!" Hunk laughed, slapping Lance on the back as he turned to leave. 

"God! You are so cliche!" Lance cried from the door frame. Hunk laughed loudly, a deep, cheerful barking of a sound, it made Lance smile. 

"But you love me!" Hunk called back. Lance nodded at that, flipping Hunk off playfully before closing the door behind him. 

Standing alone in the hallway of his dorm room he took another deep breath before forcing himself to take the first step down the hall towards Keith's dorm room. Unlike many of the people at the University with him Keith lacked a roommate, instead preferring the soothing silence that came with living alone. Lance knocked three times and waited patiently for an answer. 

He got none. He knocked once more, this time quietly calling out Keith's name wondering if maybe he had fallen asleep studying, or was simply still getting ready. After his 4th time trying to get his boyfriend's attention he tried the door and found it unlocked it, he gently turned the knob and walked inside. 

The apartment was empty, a blanket neatly folded on the back of the couch, a pile of textbooks lying on the coffee table in front of the blank television. The bathroom door hung open, the lights were off. So were the kitchen lights. 

Silence fell. 

Lance looked around, a surge of worry coursed through him. Lance made his way to the bedroom door, thinking of his earlier theory that Keith may have fallen asleep studying. Lance gently turned the doorknob and opened the door, gasping aloud as he did so. 

Lance had decided that no matter how long he lived, no matter how many partners came and went, he would always love Keith. And he also knew that he would never remove the image from this day out of his mind. 

Shiro and Keith were entangled together on the bed, a blanket that Lance had gotten Keith for Christmas 2 years ago covered the lower half of them. Keith's long hair was sticking up in places, a large patch of it hung in his face. His back lay on the mattress, his head up facing the person above him. Shiro was on top of Keith, one hand supporting him on the mattress the other resting on Keith's bare chest. His hair was slicked back out of his face, slick with sweat. A hickey was evident on his neck. Both men were gawking at Lance, eyes wide, frozen and unsure of what to do next. 

Lance decided for them by slamming the door behind him and racing back to his apartment, slamming that door as well and sliding down to the floor, his back resting against the closed door as he began to sob. 

Lance was nauseous, it seemed to smother him, suffocate him, drown him in shock. He was chocking but couldn't stop the strangled noises that escaped his lips. He was conscious of Hunk's strong hand on his shoulder but couldn't seem to focus on it. He was aware of strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a soft, warm hug, aware of crying into Hunk's shoulder until he began to dry heave his throat raw, his heart shattered. 

"I hate him Hunk!" Lance screamed into his friend's shoulder, howling the words as if it would erase the horrible scene he had just witnessed. 

"No you don't Lance," Hunk reassured him, gently stroking Lance's hair. "You're just mad is all," Hunk promised, his own voice breaking at the state of his friend. 

"With Shiro Hunk, my best friend," And Lance was back to crying, unable to stop even if he wanted to, overcome with thoughts and feelings he didn't know he had. 

"I do Hunk! I do hate him!" Lance howled, forcing himself out of Hunk's grasp and reaching with shaking hands for the burden in his pocket. He pulled it out and threw it across the apartment with everything he could muster, watching with joy as it banged against a wall and fell to the floor with a thunk that echoed in Lance's mind. 

But deep down Lance knew that no matter how much he howled, or cried, or lied to himself that he hated Keith for what he had done to him, he would always love him. No matter what. Lance and Keith had always told each other that. They both knew it was cliche and cheesy but that was they loved about it. Because they both knew it was true. And Lance knew full well that no matter how much he screamed that he hated his ex-boyfriend Keith Kogane it was nothing but a lie because Lance was still deep and truly in love with him.


End file.
